Viernes 13: El sueño de un niño
by Light Fire Blue
Summary: Ambientado en el final de la Parte 6 Tommy Jarvis siempre había sufrido desde aquella noche, la primera vez que se enfrentó al sujeto enmascarado, que le arrebató a la persona más importante en su vida, pero ahora tenía un momento para un último encuentro con ella


**¿Mama?**

* * *

_¡__Tommy__!_

Golpe

_¡Tommy!_

Golpe

_¡Muere!_

Golpe

_¡Muere!_

_¡TOMMY!_

_**¡MUERE!**_

Esa noche... Había matado a Jason

Luego de eso me encerraron en un hospital, pasando por psiquiátricos por años. Cada vez era un nuevo tratamiento, me aislaban, me agrupaban, me medicaban, nada funcionaba, no había forma de curarme

Al principio estaba bien, no estaba mal, solo era un niño ¡Pero ellos me mantuvieron ahí, tratándome como a un loco asesino! ¡TODO PORQUE NO ME CREÍAN QUE SE TRATABA DE JASON VOORHEES!

... Yo solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Mi hermana, Trish, estaba en peligro, yo tomé el machete del suelo, no pensé, solo lo ataqué, lo maté

O eso creí por un momento. Él movía sus dedos, lo vi, si no hacía algo él nos hubiera asesinado

La furia se apoderó de mí, ese maldito seguía vivo a pesar de todas las vidas que había tomado, pero lo detuve, logré acabar con él de una vez por todas

... Pero ¿Por qué lo seguía viendo?

Al principio no eran más que pesadillas en una mala noche, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo ya no se trataba de sueños, estaba ahí, se encontraba de frente, por detrás, junto a mí, podía verlo. Las drogas que me daban no funcionaban, pero ellos solo me daban más, no podía seguir viviendo así

Fue entonces cuando Pinehurts sucedió, uno de los pacientes asesinó a otro, al hijo de alguien, ver su cuerpo sin vida... Volví a verlo

Jason Voorhees

Era otra pesadilla despierto, yo no podía soportarlo más, no pude controlarme y terminé peleando contra otros sujetos. Estuve a punto de matar a uno a golpes, ver a Pam viéndome asustada solo me hizo darme cuenta que ya no tenía control de nada, solo pude salir corriendo

Al volver vi el desastre a los alrededores, seguí el rastro hasta el granero

Vi otra pesadilla de Jason, o eso creí hasta que me atacó, era real, no era otra ilusión. De no haber tenido mi navaja hubiera sido mi fin, pero el dolor en mi pecho y la pérdida de sangre casi me cuesta la vida. Al subir las escaleras perdí el conocimiento, sin embargo unos gritos me despertaron, lo primero que vi fue un machete frente a mí, y más adelante se encontraba Reggie, siendo jalado por "Jason" a una caída mortal

Tome el machete y de alguna forma logré caminar hasta ellos, la situación era crítica, si no hacía algo "Jason" podría subir y acabaría con Reggie, Pam y conmigo. Una parte de mí no quería volver a usar el machete, pero lo hice, corté su mano y vi como él caía a su muerte

Su máscara se había desprendido de su cara y a pesar de la lluvia y de la oscuridad de la noche, lo vi, ese no era Jason, era un imitador llamado Roy Burns. La policía lo dijo y La Dra. Morino lo habían dicho, Jason no estaba tras de mí, él estaba muerto

Pero no era así, Jason estaba Muerto, pero él volvería, nada ni nadie iba a detenerlo

Excepto yo

Allen y yo escapamos del Instituto Hunger y fuimos al cementerio, a la tumba de Jason, íbamos a acabar con él, lo enviaría a donde pertenece, al infierno

Al desenterrarlo y abrir su ataúd, algo dentro de mí se quebró y recordé esa noche

Rob

Trish

Mamá

Antes de darme cuenta, arranqué una valla de metal y apuñale a Jason con ella

Me arrepiento de haber hecho eso

Un rayo despertó a Jason, él se levantó de su tumba como si solo fuera un agujero en el suelo y me miró. No sabía que pensaba al estar ahí quieto, mirándome en silencio, lo que sí sabía es que me recordaba

Allen... Allen trató de ayudarme atacando a Jason, pero él lo mató de un golpe, atravesando su pecho y dejándolo caer en su ataúd, no pude ayudarlo... Si tan solo no lo hubiera traído conmigo él seguiría...

Solo pude escapar, traté de buscar ayuda pero el oficial creyó que estaba loco y me encerró en una celda. Traté de mostrarles que Jason había regresado, pero me volvieron a encerrar, si no fuera por Megan no habría escapado de ahí

Solo quedaba enfrentarme a Jason, había descubierto una forma de detenerlo atrapándolo en su lugar de descanso

El Crystal Lake

Y ahora logré atraer a Jason al Lago, encadenando su cuello a la roca que tenía. Pero él no me dejaría ir tan fácil

Se lanzó sobre mí y me arrastró al agua junto a él, destrozando el bote en el que estaba

La roca mantuvo a Jason debajo de agua, yo había logrado rozar la superficie pero él tomó mi pierna y me arrastró hasta estar cara a cara. Al principio trató de aplastar mi cráneo con sus manos pero la cadena se deslizó un poco y casi me libero, pero Jason tomó mi cuello con ambas manos y comenzó a ahorcarme

Traté de liberarme, pero Jason era más fuerte, aún si trataba de buscar aire estaba debajo del agua. El dolor en mis pulmones era fuerte, perdía la fuerza en mis brazos y mis ojos se cerraban

Perdí la consciencia

Inmediatamente abrí mis ojos, estaba acostado en una cama en una habitación a oscuras, ya no veía la oscuridad debajo del lago, veía un techo de madera. Me apoye en mis brazos y me levanté para ver donde estaba

Era... Era mi habitación, de cuando era niño

Podía reconocerlo como si hubiera estado aquí ayer, todo estaba intacto, mis máscaras, mis juguetes, mi televisor... Todo estaba como antes de esa noche

Pero ¿Cómo podía estar aquí?

Me levanté de mi cama y miré mis cosas... Recordaba este lugar más grande. Caminé hacia mi puerta y estaba por abrirla, un hacha atravesó la madera, tropecé hacia atrás y caí al suelo. Vi como el hacha se retiraba y volvía a golpear la puerta, destrozando la parte superior abriendo un hueco del cual Él se asomó

Era Jason, igual a aquella noche cuando aún estaba vivo

-No... No ¡No puedes estar vivo!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando a que él entrara, pero al abrirlos ya no había ningún rastro de él, la puerta se encontraba intacta. Me levanté y me acerqué con precaución a la puerta, estiré mi mano hacia el picaporte y la abrí lentamente. No había rastros de Jason o de daños, caminé con cuidado hacia las escaleras y vi que a diferencia de aquí el piso de abajo se encontraba las luces encendidas

Bajé lentamente, con mi mano deslizándose por la pared

Mi corazón se encontraba acelerado y mis manos temblaban, no podía entender porque. Al bajar miré a la derecha, la cocina, al verlo recordé las veces en las que Trish y Mamá me acorralaban en ese raro abrazo, jamás pensé que llegaría a extrañar eso. Estaba por dar media vuelta pero...

Me apoye en el pared y cerré el puño, la idea de voltear y ver la sala otra vez... La sangre, Rob... Jason... Jason se encontraba vivo a pesar de que yo...

-¿Tommy?

Esa voz me sacó de ese pensamiento, a pesar de todos estos años podía reconocer esa voz femenina. Tragando la saliva atorada en mi garganta me di vuelta, avancé unos pasos y vi que en el sofá se encontraba sentada alguien

-¿Ma... Mamá?

Ella se encontraba sentada, viéndome con una sonrisa triste y cariñosa. Ella se levantó y se acercó a mí, tocando con sus manos mis mejillas y estudiando mi cara con su mirada, finalmente ella me sonrió y dijo

-Cariño, lindo corte

Yo tomé sus manos de mi cara, podía sentir el calor de sus manos en las mías. Con lágrimas en mis ojos quise decirle algo, pero solo la rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza, sollozando sobre su hombro. Ella me devolvió el abrazó y con una mano me acarició por detrás de la cabeza

-Shh, está bien Tommy, estoy aquí

Levanté mi cabeza de su hombro y ambos nos sentamos en el sofá, ella tomó mis manos y me tranquilizó

-Mamá... Yo... Yo no pude... Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo

Bajé la mirada al suelo, no podía verla a los ojos. Ella soltó una de mis manos y la colocó en mi mentón, obligándome a mirarla

-Tommy, yo no te culpo por lo que pasó, solo estoy aliviada de saber que tú y Trish se salvaron de él

Ella me tranquilizó hablándome en un tono calmado y materno

-Tommy, no te culpes por lo que pasó. Por favor supera lo que sucedió, eres un buen hombre y no podría estar más orgullosa por ti

Ella me besó en la frente y me mantuvo en su pecho, abrazándome cariñosamente y susurrando en mi oído

-Te amo, siempre te amaré. Es hora de que despiertes

La abracé con fuerza y cerré mis ojos, escuchando sus latidos y sintiendo su calidez

De pronto tosí con fuerza, tratando de tomar aire. Sentí unas manos levantar mi cabeza y abrazándome, escuchando la voz de unos niños celebrando a mí al rededor. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el lago, el lugar donde Jason y yo nos enfrentamos, el fuego que había encendido poco a poco se apagaba

Agarré el brazo de Megan, manteniéndola cerca, escuchando como sollozaba

-Se acabó, al fin terminó. Jason está en casa

Cerré mis ojos y descansé en el pecho de Megan, a pesar de estar mojada y el frío que hacía, sentía su calidez y escuchaba su corazón latir, relajándome después de tantos años de pesadillas, por fin despertando de ellas

* * *

**Muy bien, esto la verdad fue una idea luego de ver la "Trilogía de Jarvis", específicamente la 6 ya que luego del final Tommy se encontraba bastante calmado para haber casi muerto hace un momento**

**Y entonces ésta idea salió, Viernes 13 es de mis sagas favoritas y Tommy siendo de los personaje que más me gusta, a pesar de ser interpretado por 3 actores la verdad me da igual porque su historia me encanta, es un héroe trágico y casi la versión heroica de Jason, si no me creen miren sus similitudes. Me gustó escribir esto ya que por fin pude sentir que Tommy podía tener un momento de paz**

**¿Los héroes trágicos no pueden ser felices o qué?**

**Como sea, me encantó escribir esto y espero que les haya gustado**

**Adiós**


End file.
